Kiwi
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: A few glimpses into the life of Henry and Vicki's child, Kiwi.  Continuation of The Unseen.


I don't own anything but Kiwi herself.

Kiwi is the life of Henry and Vicki's daughter. It's from the end of The Unseen.

**At the Hospital**

Vicki looked down at the little girl in her arms and then at Henry. He was grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling. "Well, what names did you come up with?" she asked. His eyes flickered from the baby to Vicki.

"I don't know. I was honestly hoping for a boy."

"Name her Henry? I'm pretty sure that wouldn't fly."

"Fine, fine. How about..."

"Not Elizabeth, Mary, Katherine, Jane, or anyhing else from the Tudor line." she rolled her eyes. He pouted.

"I was going to say Alexandria."

"Alexandria. I like it. Alexandria Kiwi Fitzroy." she tried the name out and her eyes locked with Henry's. They started laughing. "Well, I promised Bessie."

"I know." he smiled. There was a knock on the hospital door and Coreen came in, Mike on her heels.

"BABY!" Coreen squeeled happily. Henry's face fell.

"Celluci, control your wife. If she wakes Alexandria..." There was a tiny cry and he looked at the baby. Alexandria's eyes were open, a startling seafoam like her father's, and she was staring at them all.

"Aww." Coreen giggled. Mike smiled.

"Vic, she's got your nose." he said.

"And Henry's hair without the giant forehead." Coreen nodded.

"Hey!" Henry's hand shot up to his head and Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how about you take her a moment. I'm tired." Vicki shook her head. Henry took the tiny baby and Mike moved closer to look at the child.

"I'm Uncle Mike." he smiled, holding out a finger to her. She grabbed it and he yelped, pulling away. "She-uh-she's got a strong grip." he said.

"That's my girl. You always get to beat up Uncle Mike." Henry smiled. Vicki shook her head again, yawning.

"Honey, it's almost dawn." she checked the clock on the wall. He looked at it, then the windows. "Go, Mike and Coreen will be here. Besides, tomorrow you have to go get that immortality secret from Bessie tomorrow." she urged. He looked between Vicki and Alexandria.

"Can't we just...close the blinds or something? Bessie can come here."

"Henry, you'd be asleep all day anyways. I promise, I will not allow her to do anything too cute until you get back."

"Fine, fine." he grumbled. He looked at his daughter. "I'll be back later, Xandria. Don't let Aunt Coreen teach you anything." he said. He handed the baby to Vicki and kissed her before he left. Vicki gestured Mike to put Alexandria in the clear baby crib they had there and he obeyed.

"I'm going to sleep. Neither of you let her out of your sight." Vicki ordered. They both nodded and she fell asleep.

**Four years later**

"DADDY!" Alexandria marched through the house, into Henry's drawing office, and pouted angrily, arms crossed.

"Yes, princess?" he looked at her and smiled. Her red curls were pulled up into two pigtails and she was in a little blue sundress, freckles on her arms, legs, and nose.

"I want a cookie!" she whined.

"Don't you dare, Henry Fitzroy!" Vicki marched in and took the same stance as the small girl. "It's one hour til breakfast and I told her no." she looked down at their daughter. "I said no, that means no."

"But daddy." she went to Henry's side and pouted sweetly. "Please, daddy, one cookie." she gave him a sad face with giant eyes. He looked at Vicki imploringly.

"No." Vicki shook her head.

"Vicki, she's four."

"I said no."

"But how can you say no to that face?" he gestured to the child.

"Easy. I don't spoil her to death. Now, I said no. And you said you'd only be in the office for an hour tonight."

"I-I was. But I was inking, I lost track of the time." he defended.

"I don't care. Both of you, march." Vicki pointed out of the room and they both obeyed. On their way past the kitchen, Henry grabbed one of the cookies from the open jar and continued to the livingroom with Alexandria. They sat on the couch and Vicki went into the kitchen again. Henry slid the cookie to the little girl and her face lit up.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Henry, I'm missing a cookie in here!" Vicki called.

**Three years after that...**

Vicki picked Alexandria up from school and saw the note pinned to the front of the pink sweater. She took it from the sweater and sighed. "What happened this time?" she asked.

"They made us watch sesame street and I kinda maybe mighta sorta..."

"Alex."

"I yelled at them because i don't like count von count."

"Oh good grief." Vicki looked through the note.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fitzroy,_

_I'm concerned about Alexandria's_

_perception of reality and fiction. _

_Every day she comes to school with_

_more and more mythological creatures_

_to tell the other students about. _

_Please come see me at the school_

_tonight at 6:30._

_Mrs. Walters_

They went home and found Henry in his office, working diligently. "Okay, tell him." Vicki said. Henry looked at them.

"What happened?" he frowned. Alexandria bit the inside of her cheek.

"I said count von count was a doody head." she mumbled. Vicki handed him the note and he shook his head.

"I think someone's been going through mommy's work files again." he scolded lightly.

"Well it's not fair! They made us watch that show and it was making vampires look stupid!"

"I always liked count von count." Vicki shrugged. Both of them gave her a short-lived glare.

"I told you we should've just homeschooled her. It would've made things simpler." Henry said. She nodded.

"Well I thought she would have a better chance at a normal life."

"Aunt Coreen says normal is boring." Alexandria pointed out.

"Aunt Coreen says Uncle Mike looks nice in orange. What do we call things like that?"

"The same thing as when mommy says she likes your cooking?" Alexandria smiled innocently. Vicki patted her head.

"Okay, how about you go play." she pushed the child from the room and Henry just looked at her.

"You don't like my cooking?"

**Nine years later...**

Henry opened the door, still smiling from Vicki's joke, and looked at the boy on the doorstep. "Yes?" he frowned.

"I'm Jake. I'm here to pick up Lexa."

"You're here for what?" Henry's face went dead serious.

"Lexa and I have a date. What are you, her brother?"

"Jake?" Alexandria moved up behind Henry, red waist-length curls bouncing. "Hey. One minute." she pulled Henry aside. "Dad, you said when I was sixteen..."

"I lied." he closed the door in the boys face and Vicki laughed.

"Henry." she scolded.

"No."

"Henry, that's ridiculous. I started dating when I was fourteen." she said.

"I don't care."

"That's not fair!" Alexandria threw her hands up.

"Life isn't always fair."

"But Jake's..."

"Jake does drugs." Henry cut her off.

"He what?" Vicki stood from the couch.

"No he doesn't!" Alexandria defended.

"I can smell them on him." Henry frowned. The sixteen year old looked between her parents and let out a low scream, running up to her room. Henry smiled. "Ah, the joys of fatherhood. Can I go..." he gestured at the door and made a choking sound.

"No." Vicki frowned at him. He looked at the door regretfully and sighed.

"When did I get BARS on my WINDOWS?!" Alexandria yelled.

"Why were you checking?" Vicki called back. Silence.

**Seven years later...**

Alexandria looked at Henry and smiled sweetly. "Daddy?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

"You know you're the best dad in the world, right?"

"And you know you're a bit old for the bribe routine, right?"

"Okay, fine." she sat on the chair acroos from him. "I met this boy at latin class and he's coming home for dinner tonight. I want you to TRY not to kill this one." she begged.

"I only killed one." he defended.

"I know. But really, he's great."

"And what's Mr. Wonderful's name?" he asked.

"His name is Daniel Bridewell. He's the cutest little nerd."

"Bridewell?" Vicki came in.

"Yeah. Oh, he's the best, mom! He's got black hair and he wears the cutest glasses and he owns a tattoo shop. He said I could get a free one." the twenty-five year old beamed.

"NO!" Vicki and Henry yelled at once.

"What?! That's not fair! Why not?!"

"Well..." Vicki looked at Henry. "Did I ever tell you how your father and I met?"

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUM**


End file.
